1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to kayaks and more specifically to a kayak paddle holder, which uses suction cups for securing the kayak paddle to a body of a kayak instead of fasteners.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is well known in the art to secure a paddle to a kayak with a paddle holder. However, the paddle holder must be secured to a body of the kayak with fasteners. Using fasteners requires that holes be drilled through the body of the kayak to secure the paddle holder. However, drilling holes may damage the structural integrity of the kayak or allow water to enter the kayak at a later date.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a kayak paddle holder, which retains a kayak paddle on a kayak without the necessity to drill holes through the kayak for attachment of the kayak paddle holder with fasteners.